


Night discussion

by Robin_Arrow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscom ( mentionned ), Beverly Marsh ( mentionned ), Bill Denbrough ( mentionned ), M/M, Mike Hanlon ( mentionned ), Pennywise ( mentionned ), Romance, Stanley Uris ( mentionned )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Richie comes to see Eddie to make up for a mistake
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	Night discussion

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfiction and it's really bad, I'm sorry x/
> 
> I hope you will like it anyway !

Night falling on Derry.  
The day had been rough for the losers and Eddie felt tired coming.  
It had been a few days since Pennywise had shown his evil face. However the disappearances continued, proving that the monster was still there, somewhere, waiting for the right time to attack. His deadly shadow still hung over this cursed little town.  
The seven friends had spent their Saturday at making research on Derry and It.  
The informations found by Ben was precious but more was not too much.  
Mike and Stan had stayed at the library, Beverly, Bill and Ben had left to the north of the city, contrary to Eddie and Richie who had gone to the south.  
They were the ones who found the least information because of Richie.  
What he could be annoying !

The evening was mild outside. Eddie was reading on his bed, the window was wide open. His eyes wandered over the lines but his brain was just thinking about the day that he had spent with Richie and his stupid jokes. The sounds of the night were suddenly covered by a familiar voice.  
"Eddie ! Psst ! Eds you sleep ?"  
Richie...  
Eddie put down his book and walked to his window.  
"What are you doing here ? It is past 10pm !"  
Despite the annoyed tone in his voice, he was happy to see his friend.  
"Open to me and you will know !" Replied mischievously Richie.  
Eddie sighed and went discreetly open the door.  
"You shouldn't be here at this time !" He repeated while his friend entered.  
"If my mom wake up and she sees you she will kill us both !  
\- Worry, she snores too loud for that to be possible ! I've slept enough with her to find out !  
\- You're a jerk !"  
Eddie hit his friend's shoulder and noticed that he had brought a backpack.  
"What's in there ?  
\- Well indeed, that's why I'm here !"  
He put down is bag , took out a book from it and gave it to his friend.  
On the cover was written "The little story of the city of Derry".  
"It's less complete than Ben's one but I said to myself that maybe we could find 2/3 stuff...." Informed Richie.  
The smaller of the two boys silently examined the book when suddenly, the other added :  
"I stole it from the library.  
\- WHAT ?! Chokes Eddie. You're so stupid ! We're going to have problems ! You only had to borrow it moron !  
\- Me ? Borrow a book ? You know me better then that ! And then it would have been less fun !"  
Eddie sighed and dragged Richie into his room.  
"As much as your bullshit is useful to us." Said Eddie as they settled on his bed, the book between them two.  
"Well you read and I remember ? Proposed Richie.  
\- Correction, I read and you write." Eddie went to get a sheet and a pencil and gave him.  
"You got me involved in that, now it's me who decides.  
\- Ok..."  
The young boy began to read while his comrade looked at him silently.  
They stayed like that for several minutes before Richie broke the silence.  
" You will tell nobody huh ?  
\- Yes.  
\- You're sulking ?"  
Eddie put the book down and plunged his dark gaze into his.  
"I take that for a yes... Do you find anything ?  
\- No. Only info we already had."  
Silence fell again.  
The minutes passed and the book was finished.  
"Nothing new. Said Eddie.  
\- Shit..."  
Eddie sighed.  
"At least you will have tried... Not like today.  
\- We have a lot of fun ! Don't be innocent, I know you find me funny !"  
The young boy rolled up his glasses and smirked at his friend, snatching him a little laugh.  
"Rich... I have something to tell you."  
The intereste looked at Edie with curiosity.  
" Yeah ?  
\- You promise not to repeat it to the others ?  
\- No problemo Edwardo !"  
Eddie sighed looking at his hands.  
"Well I heard my mother talk about moving... Probably next year."  
Curiosity gave way to shock.  
"Wh...What ? But why ? To go where ?  
\- I don't know... My mom says it's too dangerous here... You know why."  
Richie's eyes got more and more damp even if he tried not to let anything appear.  
"But, if you leave... We won't see each other again...  
-I know..."  
Eddie's gaze was still on his hands while Richie looked at him sadly.  
"You know, began Eddie, we still have a year to enjoy.  
\- I think I should go home." Suddenly said Richie.  
The young boy left the room but before he could reach the door he felt preassure on his arm.  
"I will try to make her change her mind. But if one day I leave, you promise not to forget me ?"  
Without thinking too much, Richie hugged him abruptly.  
"I could never."  
They stayed together, silent, for a few seconds then Richie left.  
They were going to rid of this clown.

Before ~~don't~~ forget each other

**Author's Note:**

> Also available : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620095700281245697/night-discussion-arrow25-it-movies


End file.
